


It's Just a Metaphor, Sans.

by Psychography



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, And Daddy Issues I guess, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety Attacks, Big Sans, Depression, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Internal Monologue, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Ketchup is Sans' Liquor, Minor Original Character(s), Mommy Issues, Pre-Game(s), Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Self Confidence Issues, Soul-Crushing, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, To My Fellow Novelists Out There, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, Writing is hard., inner turmoil, lots and lots of it, reader is female, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychography/pseuds/Psychography
Summary: A philosopher once said that before a man was born, they were to choose their birth parents, birth place and... 'purpose'. A goal in which they will strive to achieve for the rest of their lives. A golden chalice at the end of the race. But at this moment, when death stares from below, have you ever wondered how it felt like to know that that doesn't exist? To know that it's nothing but a myth? Just like the monsters under Ebott...Yet you knew that if you persevered enough, perhaps... you'll realise that that myth may just be real.





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise. This is actually not my first fic. At least a first in this platform. My style of writing is very in depth into the whole 'monologue' kinda narrating. This is most definitely going to be a Sans/Reader fic as mentioned and I plan to have a few smut scenes placed here and there for plot convenience only, so if you're only here for the smut then I suggest you to move on to another fic. This fic will touch on a few sensitive topics like rape and suicide, so this is a heads-up of what's to come. Other than that, I hope you guys like this (probably first) attempt of mine on a full-fletched Undertale fanfic.

“There’s a thin line between kindness and idiocy,” was your mother’s last words to you. Your were only 12 then, when it all seemed more of a muffled mumble under the hysterical sniffles of tears you were desperately trying to hold back. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, and hours became days. Your mother’s death took a huge toll on your aching soul. She was the light at the end of the tunnel, she was the blinding rift of sunshine who would constantly rub your back before cupping your cheek with hands as smooth as silk, “I never want you to make the same mistake I did…” With the horrible spiral of reality slowly eating away on your obnoxious innocence, you’ve come to consider those words as more of a truth. Your mother was kind. Too kind.

Now the thought of kindness getting by in this cruel, cold world only manages to curve a disgusted cringe on your face. It wasn’t as if you’ve come to embrace this violent, distorted, entropic world; you were simply sick of it. Being the writer you are, you don’t really have much of a say other than admitting your utter dependence on strangers. After spending what seemed like a million years working on the book of your dreams and to have it denied by every damned publishing company in existence is quite a depressing scenario. However, at this very moment, as your eyes darted away from the unsettling height you were standing from, your mind wandered off. Was there a silver lining? Any sort of positivity? Happiness? Gratification? …Anything?  


With a deep, shuddering sigh, you stepped back and turned around. You stood there by the ledge, resting your arms on top of it. As your eyes scanned the dim-lit skyscrapers and the silent highway, you thought to yourself… Perhaps, you just needed to persevere. _“Life is precious.”_ You thought about how foolish it would be for you to waste such an opportunity. You thought about your mom, how she would’ve loved a second chance. But she never got it. Perhaps… a little longer won’t hurt?

You rode the latest bus home, deciding not to jam your ears with blaring music since it was so late into the night. Too risky. Because of this, you couldn’t help but overhear the heated argument going on in the back of the bus. You decided to eavesdrop a little bit.  
“Fuck that idea Greg! I can tell you right now that _nobody_ will be dumb enough to take the offer. Two kids went missing for fuck sake!”  
You turned your head slightly to catch a glinting badge attached to both of the men’s shirt pockets and upon closer inspection, the crest on it allowed you to come to the conclusion that they must be a part of a recruiting department for Ebott Daily News… well at least you hope so, because judging from their conversation, it so happened that they needed a journalist.  


You followed them out of the bus and proceeded to introduce yourself to them, telling them that you overheard their conversation and wanted to take part in the writing of the article.  


“It’s never good to eavesdrop on someone else’s business, kid… Hey, come to think of it, I guess that _is_ a good quality for an aspiring journalist. And who can turn down a bright smile like that.”  


He sighed deeply before continuing, “Look kid, this might be desperation talking but here’s the thing… We’re looking for someone who would wanna’ write a good story for us and… you may not like this but, it’s about the Mt Ebott disappearances.”  


Your gaze never faltered. After your embarrassing failure with fiction, maybe it’s about time you embark in a more _realistic_ realm of writing, like creative non-fiction? _‘Daring Journalist uncovers Ebott’s mystery under the mountain?!’_ You could imagine the headlines on the newspapers once you surface from the depths of what you could assume are only deadly caverns and caves, maybe the occasional cliff as well. Nobody knew how deep Mt Ebott went.  


“Heh. Girlie, you’re like what… 20s? You got some time ahead of you, wouldn’t you prefer spending it up here-”  


“Elliot! Shuddup!” Greg punched the guy on the shoulder, getting an inaudible “ow” mouthed from his lips. As the guy gently rubbed the now sensitive area on his shoulder, Greg spoke up, “How about it, kid? We’ll settle the papers, budget and trip tomorrow-”  


His partner proceeded to clear his throat, abruptly interrupting his train of thought. However, Greg seemed to give him a nod of understanding as he ducked his head further down his coat.  


“Greg. You forgot one crucial factor…” He sighed deeply before planting his eyes on yours, as if he was trying to figure out the cause of your undying enthusiasm towards what would most definitely be a deathtrap.  


“Have you written before? Journals, blog posts? Stories?”  


You were slightly taken aback by his question. Your eyebrows furrowed at the word but not long enough for him to notice your disdain for the subject. You strengthened your gaze once more and replied, “I wrote a novel, I was just trying to get a company to publish it actually! Journals, yes. Blog posts, although mostly tumblr but I’ve written a few professional ones in wordpress regarding legal rights, political debates and other interesting topics,” you explained confidently despite your well-hidden lie residing within those lines.  


Elliot’s lips curved up into a well-satisfied smirk, with a nod he turned to Greg and closed his eyes, signaling that he was fine with him describing the details of your newfound mission. You couldn’t help but give Greg a huge smile as he looked at you and continued where he left off, “As I was sayin’, tomorrow we’ll be discussing your recruitment. If possible, can you bring us a few samples of those writings you talked about?” You nodded, “Good. Elliot, give her your phone. You put in your number in his phone and we promise we’ll keep you in touch with the details of tomorrow’s meeting,” he ordered as you took Elliot’s phone and briefly entered your number under your full name. “Heh, nice name. Has a nice ring to it,” the man gave you a slight smirk before muttering under his breath, “Good name to be on the headlines.”

_Too lovely of a name for a young lady like you…_

His smile stunned you for a second. Was that a memory? You held your throbbing head and shook the nasty pain off.  
“Hey, you alright kid?”  
You lifted your head to see Greg inch closer, eyes filled with concern.  
“Yeah! It’s just… late,” you tried to convince him with a weary smile.  
Greg stepped back and gave you a smile of his own before speaking up once more, “We should talk more tomorrow. Elliot will give you the details of the time and place for our meeting,” he scratched the back of his neck nervously, “For now, rest easy… alright kid?”

The moment you reached the front of your apartment complex, you closed your eyes and lifted your head up. You opened your eyes to a clear obsidian sky, fully decorated with little twinkling gems of white. You inhaled deeply before letting it all out. Tears started to escape the side of your eyes and your breath shuddered under the trembling cold of the chill winter night. Your breakdowns may not be as drastic on the outside, but on the inside, you’re just a fragile little girl. You’ve always been. The moment you saw your mother jump in on a strike, the moment you were forced to see your mother’s bruised form under that mindless swine’s body… the moment you saw your mother gave up.  


You shook your head vigorously, praying that the memories would go away. However, you knew they would never do that. They love to linger, they love to make your life a living hell. Sometimes you wondered, what drove you to persevere this far. Perhaps the world wanted to give you another chance with this article. You took in a deep, reassuring breath to calm your throbbing soul. You could do this. You just needed to persevere. Your soul has been through worse, so how bad could this be?

“This ain’t bad kid. I like your style,” Greg proceeded to flip through the pages of your written novel drafts with a lingering smile on his face, “Kinda surprised you haven’t gotten a publisher for this yet.” As he read your writings, you rested your head on the palm of your hand, scanning the entire diner from the booth you were in and of course your mind wandered to the first sight that unsettled your soul the most. You saw a little girl and a woman sitting in front of her.  


“Erm… kid?”  
Your mind immediately perked up at the sound of Greg’s voice, “S-sorry… you were saying?”  
“Oh! I was just saying that Elliot is gonna’ be here in a couple of minutes.”  
“What’s taking him so long? He was the one who told me to be here at nine…” You mumbled to yourself, mindlessly checking the time on your phone.  
Before you could question any further, the door rang open and you immediately raised a hand and waved it. Elliot walked towards you with a bright smile on his face.  


“What took you so long man? The kid here missed you!”  
Your eyes widened at Greg’s remark. He burst into a fit of laughter at your flustered reaction. Elliot grumbled playfully at his partner’s frisky behavior, you could even catch a slight reddish discoloration on his cheeks. Greg scooted to the end of the seat, but before he could beckon his partner to sit next to him, Elliot took your hand and pulled you up from yours. You looked at him with confusion as he dragged you out to the parking lot until he stopped in front of what looked like a hummer.  


“I was thinking of leaving tomorrow morning.”  
“What?” You turned to face him and saw nothing but resolution in his gaze.  
“He ain’t jokin’ kid,” Greg sneaked up behind you, startling you off Elliot’s grasp.  
“B-but… we haven’t even discussed-”  
“____. We need you to do this right away. Our boss has been waiting on our recruitment for quite some time now. He gave us less than three months to finish this and we’ve already wasted a month doing this recruiting bullshit,” his eyes refused to look at yours, probably because of the evident unprofessionalism coming from this entire plan.  
“Kid. We need you,” Greg’s voice sounded desperate for a minute there.  
“Please kid. You still in this?” Greg held your shoulder as he searched your face for any sign of approval, practically begging at this point.  


You proceeded to close your eyes and think for a moment. You laid out your options. If you decided to bail on this opportunity, you would be coming back to where you were. Endlessly searching for a publisher to finally take some interest in the shit you write and print it out to the mass to _enjoy_. Which… would probably be never. Although Greg did say he enjoyed it. However, with this article, you just _might_ snag on that sense of popularity you’ve been dreaming to have ever since you started your novel. The best part is that when you succeed, you can finally have something prove to yourself that perhaps… you’re not as worthless as you thought. Going back to that dark, _safe_ corner in your life is nothing but pathetic. At least if you died, you died with dignity.  
You opened your eyes and stared into Greg’s awaiting ones. For once, you were filled with **determination**.

…

Funny. How the sun seemed to burn brighter above you. The buildings behind you aren’t all grey anymore, some of them were, miraculously, filled with life. Heck, even the trees around you seem to bring so much joy in your heart. The lonely, cold branches absent of their leaves were accompanied by the gentle chirps of birds. In the beginning, you thought you would bail immediately on the idea of trudging through what could be stalagmites and oversized centipedes, but no… you didn’t. You felt a slight pang of encouragement in your chest. Is this how it feels to finally know your purpose?  


“Earth to ____. You with me?” Elliot waved a hand in front of your face.  
Your eyes jerked up at his voice as you muttered nervously, “y-yeah…”  
“Boy, you’re a daydreamer. Anyways…” He stretched an arm in front of you.  
“W-what are you doing…?” You stared at his open hand in speculation, but before you could mutter a complain, he grabbed your right wrist and started to pull you towards the gravel path leading up to the entrance. Elliot decided yesterday afternoon that the two of you were going to head up the mountain dark and early, because apparently after about a three hour drive, there was still a long way to go and it can only be trudged by foot. At least that was what he said. Of course, he wasn’t going into the mountain with you, but he digressed the fact that he just wanted to accompany you up the damn thing.  


“We gotta’ get going.”  
As he led you deeper into the woods, some of the trees around you jutted out in familiarity. Those were the trees that you and your mother used to rest under during warm, damp summer afternoons. It was your only getaway from the unbearable noises. You never thought this place would look this lovely this time of year.  
“We should set up camp around here,” he released your wrist and proceeded to take the supplies off from his back and onto the ground in front of him.  
As you stood there awkwardly, he patted the tree next to him, “While I set up camp up here, why don’t you take a look around? Set your things by this tree here,” he said, proceeding to make his way into the open clearing a bit far off the path.  


After dropping off your supplies, you took a stroll down the trees towards the cliff and sat at the edge of it. You pulled out your phone and plugged in your headphones before placing one gently in your ear. The familiar beat of the song fills your mind as your eyes planted on the rising sun in the distance.

_Take… you… like… a… drug._  
_I taste… you… on… my… tongue._

Ironic. You glanced at the trailing letters on the screen of your phone. _Daddy Issues_. One of your favorites, interestingly enough.

_You ask me what I’m thinking about._  
_I’ll tell you what I’m thinking about._

Your head bobbed at the beat of the man’s breathy, calming voice. His voice has always reminded you of something distant, like the sense of peace your soul had been aching to feel all these years.

_Tell me something that I forget._  
_But you might have to tell me again._

Your eyes scanned the empty roads and the gleaming windows of corporate buildings. It’s strange how the world revolves sometimes.

_It’s crazy what you have to do for fame._

Often the world would seem suffocating. With countless people rushing to work and the bustling noises of cars and motorcycles flooding the streets, serenity is inexplicably drowned within that very sense of urgency.

_Go ahead and cry little girl…_  
_Nobody does it like you do._  
_I know how much it matters to you…_  
_I know that you got… daddy issues._

Your mind was engulfed in your own contemplating thoughts which led you to let your guard down, enough for Elliot to approach you from behind unnoticed. At first, he just gazed at your serene form at the edge of what could possibly be your death. He meant that literally on both senses. One, you were sitting at the edge of a cliff where you could easily plunge to your demise. Two, you were here, not far away from the entrance to one of Ebott’s uncovered mysteries. Either way, he was quite certain that this was the end for you. That was perhaps why he stood there, frozen behind your gleaming form under the risen sun, with a soaked cloth in one hand.

Sensing a presence behind you, you turned around but before you could open your mouth, the figure lunged at you and slammed a piece of cloth on your face. As your senses burned with both fear and panic, you vigorously tried to struggle out of the man’s grasp. The man brought his arm over your chest, locking your upper limbs in place, leaving only your legs to attempt your escape. His form was pulling you backwards. You tried desperately to halt your breathing, but the stinging scent of chloroform soon filled your nostrils. As your limbs grew lethargic, your eyes rolled back into darkness. Your phone was abandoned where you were attacked as your assailant carried you into the made tent far off in the thick woods, away from the hiking route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to start the story with a little bang. Quite literally in fact. The chapter may sound a bit rushed but I can assure you guys that this is partly necessary. The song is Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood if you guys were wondering. The next chapter will obviously contain a rape scene, so if you guys are not into the whole thing, I'll make sure to provide some form of notification before the scene. I'll probably be posting it some time this week. I've seen a few kudos already and I'm excited!


	2. Into the Rabbit Hole

You opened your eyes to the roof of the tent. It was pretty late by the looks of it, probably close to four. Did you fall asleep? Then why does your body feel like it was just hit by a thousand ton sandbag?

“You’re finally awake,” a whisper brushed through your ear.

The voice woke your numb body. Elliot? But why would he?

“You must be wondering why I’m doing this.”

Your head jerked to the side to catch a sight of him lying next to you. Your feet skidded away from his as quickly as your expression evolved into panic. Taking a good look around as you tried desperately to calm yourself, but the feeling didn’t linger long the moment you realized that your wrists were tightly bound together behind your back.

“Elliot,” you swallowed the huge lump of anxiety gathering under your chin, “What’s going on…?” You were on the verge of tears when he traced his fingers gently on your exposed skin, clenching your teeth in both fury and disgust. 

You felt an unnerving shiver from the unrelenting cold of the evening and from the fact that you were literally in your lingerie in front of a fucking psychopath.  
He seemed to flinch slightly when you decided to snap your teeth at him. He rose from his position and crawled over to your shivering body in the corner of the tent and sighed deeply.

“Look, what do you see in this opportunity?”

You look at him cautiously, aware of his every little move and refusing to acknowledge anything he’s saying.

“Wait,” he eyed you mockingly, “did you seriously believe that there are monsters under the mountain?!”  
Your eyebrows drooped slightly at his remark. Sure, you didn’t believe about the little impossible factoid that monsters existed, but you _did_ believe in… Elliot… you believed that he was able to turn your career into a better direction. 

“Or rather…” He inched his way closer to you, “did you believe that I was here to help you?”

It was what has kept you alive up to this point at least. You trust people too much. Call it naïve? Idiotic? Pathetic? But you couldn’t ignore the fact that Elliot was the hope you were looking for. You regretted that very decision the moment he grabbed your jaw and forced you to look at him, snapping you back to horrendous reality.

“I can still do that, you know,” he disclosed as he rubbed his thumb over your bottom lip.

He pulled your legs under his, slamming you on your back. Knocking the ragged breath out of your lungs, he pinned you beneath him.

“With a beautiful lady like yourself, I could make a little deal.”

He hovered over you as you attempted to clear your head and think of a way out of this mess. You were literally chanting false accusations and slurs. Despite being in the given situation, you hung on to the little tidbit of hope that you were going to get out of here unscathed. 

“All you need to do is stay down…”

You were choking on your own panicked breath. You knew that screaming was useless and scrambling was pointless with his limbs planting yours on the ground.

“And be a good girl…” He cooed into your ear, as he nipped on it seductively.

With his obvious arousal poking at your groin, you kept on clinging to the hope that something was going to happen to get you out of this. Almost like divine coincidence, your prayer was answered. 

The ground quaked beneath you in an uncontrollable tremor.

“What in the actual fuck?!” Elliot cursed as he tried desperately to keep you pinned underneath him.

You took this chance to force him off of you as you strike him in the stomach with your knee. With this, you scrambled to your feet, scanning the tent for the exit. In a fit of panic, you accidentally stepped on what felt like your glasses. You knelt down and hurriedly picked it up, clenching it inside your bound fists. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around your throat, staggering you backwards.

“Where do you think you’re going, bitch,” he pulled back until you lost your footing to the still trembling ground underneath you.

He took this chance to grab you by your hair and pull you up to your feet, pinning your bound hands against his chest. You refused to give in. It’s almost like your soul was beating with an unknown force, in order to escape your assailant. You struggled endlessly against his grasp, earning a frustrated grunt from the man behind you.

“Stay still!” He pulled your hair back in a painful tug, “We’re getting the fuck out of here!”

He hurriedly opened the entrance of the tent, and you took this opportunity to smack the back of your head against his face. You sprung out of the tent and looked around for a path to follow, but was quickly distracted by the angry growl coming from inside the tent. Your vision was slightly blurred but you didn’t let it get in the way of your escape. You darted your way through the trees, heart practically beating out of your chest. You could feel the blood in your veins rushing within you, pumping you with all the adrenaline you need to keep your feet running for safety. Hesitantly, you looked behind you to see if he was following you. Unfortunately, you were instead acquainted to a giant drop in the middle of the woods. You weren’t given much time to process your fall, as your body hit the ground with a loud thump.

...

...

...

Your body stilled on its side as endorphins flooded your limbs. With the pain and panic no longer filling your every movement, you focused on your surroundings. As your eyes closed to embrace the darkness, a sweet smell filled your lungs. _Funny_ … it’s almost like your brain is trying to cherish every little detail around you, perhaps to numb out the very thought of oblivion. Your skin reveled in the soft texture of the ground beneath you. _Strange_. The tremors have stopped it seemed, leaving your body to its well-deserved rest. For a second, you felt a slight tug on your chest. Your eyes twitched at the seemingly bright light coming from an unknown source, forcing it open to take a peek. Your vision was overwhelmed by a blinding violet light.

You’ve **_persevered_** up till this point. What’s the point of stopping here?

You willed your body to wake up from its restful state, twitching your arms and legs ever so slightly. Your body nagged at your decision, giving a few creaks of pain here and there but you had to keep moving. The silence around you wasn’t helping either, although you have to say, it was quite… comfortable. As you basked in the serene light of the moon above you, you noticed a slight movement in the corner of your eye. Before you preceded any further, you examined the area for any potential bones or carcasses. There seemed to be none, at least you didn’t just fell into a bear or a wolf’s den. Not that it seemed logical for such animals to have homes dug beneath the ground. You directed your head up to see whether you could climb out of this place, but to your disappointment, it was a hole that goes straight down; no vines to climb out of nor inclines to be seen. With a disheartening sigh, you turned your head to the darkness beyond you. The only way out, for now, is forward.

You sat down carefully and forced your arms under your knees. You almost rolled backwards as you tried to shift your bound hands to settle in front of you instead of having it stuck against your back. You released an unpleasant groan at the pain creaking from the sockets of your shoulder. Standing up, you tried to stretch the pain out until you realized that now you can finally put on your glasses. _Yippee_ , something good for once.

The moment you slipped on your glasses and took a good look at the cave you were in, you realized why this place was unsuitable for any animal to live in. The hole you fell into was massive, almost like an opening to a miniature ravine. The place wasn’t like a cave; it resembled more of an entrance of some kind. Pillars of stone lined the path before you. They looked old, covered in moss, foliage and yellow flowers? Now that you mentioned it, the ground beneath you had a few scatters of flowers here and there, giving the place the sweet smell you’ve come to familiarize with. Although you would love to stick around the bright side of the cave, you couldn’t help but feel drawn by a mysterious force coming from deep within. You followed the path and progressed through a giant entrance laid out in front of you. Inside, you saw a patch of grass illuminated by the seeping light above it, similar to where you fell. You walked over to the light and sensed movement around the corner. 

Your body froze in panic of what could exist down here. Before you could dismiss the feeling entirely, you heard footsteps coming from behind you. You held your breath. Did Elliot follow you down here? You closed your eyes in a fit of panic, as you felt a heavy weight settle on your shoulders. Oddly enough, this weight felt… soft? Like a paw… What in the actual-

“My child…” The figure spoke faintly.

Were you in heaven? No. That didn’t sound like your mother. Then who… or what is-

“Do not be afraid.”

Curiosity was starting to eat at you. You took a deep breath, closed your eyes and dared yourself to turn around to look at this mysterious… motherly…figure. When you opened your eyes, you saw a peculiar symbol presented in front of you. It almost looked like a _Triforce_ , but that wasn’t the only image that struck your interest. As your eyes trailed upwards, you were rendered speechless at the sight of an anthropomorphic… _goat_? Judging by the obvious horns on this creature’s head and the white fur that covered most of its features, you were pretty sure that this creature is some sort of goat monster. Wait. _Monster_?

“My child, are you alright? You’ve been staring at me for a while now.”

Your mouth flung open at the thought of replying it. You were still unsure whether this was real. What are you talking about? This is not real! It’s a freakin’ anthropomorphic goat for god sake! You had to be dreaming.

“I-I… I’m sorry?” That answer was mostly for your own sanity.

“Oh good! It seems that you are able to speak, my child. I was beginning to worry there.”

The smooth voice coming from this creature can’t help but beckon a smile on your face; it seems to project a feeling of comfort and nostalgia that helps you feel calm and collected, especially during this moment of confusion. 

“I see that you’re not in the best of circumstances, my child.”

“Huh?” You shook your head into realization that she can definitely see your naked body and bound hands. Without thinking any further, you offered your tied wrists to the figure in front of you.

“Oh! Of course! Oh you must be in pain…” The figure made quick work of the knot as her eyes emit this expression of sadness. Upon closer inspection, you saw a thin streak of discoloration on the fur beneath her eyes. Had she been crying?

“My apologies, I haven’t even introduced myself. My name is Toriel,” her head bowed slightly as she continued to unwrap the rope on your wrists, “I’m the caretaker of these ruins.”

After freeing your wrists from its binds, you gave them a good rub, forcing blood to flow through the numb spaces. Judging from the pain, this doesn’t feel like a dream at all. Could it be-

“My child, not to interrupt your train of thought but… I would like to guide you through the catacombs and bring you to my humble abode where I could properly heal your wounds.”

You looked up and saw crimson eyes filled with nothing but benevolence and good intent. You couldn’t say no and instead nodded approvingly. 

The tall figure offered you a paw, which you held without a second thought. This creature was emanating with kindness and generosity that you couldn’t resist. As she proceeded to guide you through what looked like empty halls and corridors, a comfortable silence envelops you, filling you with content **_perseverance_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the guardian of the ruins has come to the rescue. I decided to split this long chapter in two, you _should_ be expecting the other half of this chapter next week. All I can promise you now is a certain spoopy encounter next chapter. Comment down below if you know why the Ruins is empty ;)


	3. New Home

As you strolled through the wide corridors and narrow paths, you tried to find any inklings of realism in this place. It almost seemed too… comical. The walls were bright purple, and not the good kind too. There were cracks on those very walls, flowing with some luminous liquid that looks too blue to be water. But other than that and the little patches of red leaves strewn about the place, you realized that there wasn’t a lot to be seen down here, considering that you’ve delved into the world of monsters. 

“For a catacomb, there doesn’t seem to be much going on,” your voice echoed through the silent halls.

“Should there be anything, my child?” She lowered her head to meet your gaze, “It is the Ruins after all.”

It’s hilarious that you’ve come to accept the fact that this was all real as soon as Toriel felt too farfetched to be a character in a dream. Let alone your dream. She was too kind. Never before in your life you wanted to part from a being as considerate as she was. It’s been a while since you had anyone to open up to.

“Well, there’s this video game I used to play as a child,” you started to ramble, “Every nook and cranny is filled with puzzles and challenges. I guess I just… expected…”

“Puzzles…? What kind?” She queried, genuine interest evident from her gentle voice.

It seems ridiculous now that you brought it up. To think that you’re comparing your current circumstance to a freakin’ rpg game, it forces a few hiccups of laughter from your throat.

You rest a finger on your chin as your eyes wandered above you, “Let me think. There are ones that involve switches, hidden passages, and secret rooms… but usually nothing too dangerous, “ you listed on.

“I see,” she looked contemplative for a moment before giving you a warm smile.

All of a sudden you were reminded of the lack of clothing on your body with a strong shiver down your spine as you passed a various bodies of water. Toriel, sensing the little bumps emerging from your body and the quivering sensation passing through you, halted to check you from head to toe. 

“Are you cold, my child?” Her voice coated with worry

She knelt down to your level and rested her giant paws on your shoulders. They feel like little warming pads against your raw skin. Unconsciously, you leaned into her touch, causing the woman before you to flinch slightly at the sudden contact. _Can goats blush?_ Because as you diverted your eyes back to hers, it seemed like there’s a tinge of red staining her cheeks.

You cleared your throat and replied, “Y-yeah, it’s not like we humans dress like this in a daily basis… Heh…” Your mind started to wander to Elliot.

Your brows furrowed at the disgusting recollection of what he did to you, of what he had in plan for you. You gritted your teeth at your own pathetic naivety for believing a stranger like that. 

“Worry not, we’re almost there,” her voice broke your trance like a reprise after a chorus, “Come here, my child.”

She pulled your back to rest against hers as she wrapped her arms around your small frame. You could feel her warmth travelling your skin. You felt loved and cared for, something you lacked ever since your mom passed away. Toriel seemed to have this demeanor that really reminded you of a motherly figure. She didn’t entirely resemble the mother you knew and loved, but she projected enough to give you the comfort you needed after what happened today.

The walk wasn’t all that far aside from the occasional twists and turns, at least it wasn’t far in your book. You and Toriel turned a corner to be introduced to a fairly large hall, decorated with a single tree standing in the middle of it. Scarlet leaves that you’ve seen across the place hung onto the tree’s black branches, giving it a good break of color after all the purple your eyes have come to habituate to.

“My child, you seem to enjoy getting transfixed on the sights you see,” she giggled at your sudden embarrassment as you buried your face on her sleeve, “let’s get in, shall we?”

When you thought the black and red was a break from the purple, the moment you stepped into her home, your eyes were overwhelmed with the warm beige of her wooden floor, the bright yellow corridor on your right and the warm brown colors emanating from what looked like a living room to your left. However, before you could explore any further, Toriel pushed you over to the left, leading you to the living room… and dining room?

“Here, why don’t you sit here,” she gestured to the armchair, “make yourself comfortable whilst I prepare you something to eat.”

You awkwardly climbed onto what you could assume was Toriel’s seat, judging from the sheer size of it. As you snuggled further into the chair, she draped a thick blanket around your naked body.

“Here’s to keep you warm while I rekindle the fire.” She walked over to the fireplace and knelt before it.

You tilted your head in confusion when you saw Toriel rubbed her paws together, but was quickly blown away when little flickers of flame emerge from her claws. She directed them onto the bed of coal, giving you quite a scare when a burst of flames started to erupt from it. You were awestricken by the sight of the crackling fire before you, humming contently to the radiating heat as you wrapped yourself comfortably with the blanket she gave you.

“I’ll be right back, my child,” she stood back up and gave you a quick smile before scurrying over to the kitchen behind you.

For a moment, you lost yourself to the flickering flames, contemplating on your decisions so far. You couldn’t help but scold yourself for what happened earlier, but you also couldn’t help but feel… grateful. Of course, you don’t know what Toriel has in store for you or whether or not she is willing to keep you here in her home. Judging from the content of her character, she appeared loving, hospitable and benevolent, but who’s to say that this won’t change. That was how your father started off as well, so why are you accepting her generosity this easily? Shouldn’t you have learned by now? How people act behind masks. However, Toriel is not… _human_. Maybe that’s why you sit here, patiently waiting for her with no anxiety plaguing your mind whatsoever, pondering your gaze upon the amber blaze before you. Or perhaps, you were just _tired_. Tired of running away. Speaking of which, your attention was immediately directed back to the painful numbing pain creeping on your legs and feet. With these sensations you were feeling, you couldn’t bring yourself to believe that all of this was just a dream. On one hand, everything that has happened so far here underground has been nothing but surreal. Yet, on the other hand, you could feel everything; the warmth of the fire, the painful throbs against your back, the delightful smell of cinnamon. _Wait_. Cinnamon? 

You perked your attention back to reality, where you could distinctively identify a powerful whiff of cinnamon coming from the kitchen. Not long after this realization, Toriel came out with a huge pan of pie. Despite your growing hunger, you can’t help but feel intimidated by the size of the pie presented to you. Toriel proceeded to turn to you with a smile.

“I forgot to ask what you preferred, but I hope you enjoy cinnamon and butterscotch,” her eyes drooped for a moment in defeat

You flailed your hands and immediately replied, “No! I’m fine with anything! It’s nice enough that you cooked something that lovely for me,” you gave her a gentle smile of appreciation.

“Of course, my child!” She exclaimed, almost in disbelief, “Come! I’ll serve you a slice and tell me what you think.”

The pie was impeccably delicious. You couldn’t say anything less. It tasted heavenly, bringing relieving joy to your soul. It’s been a while since you had something so sweet on your tongue. Oddly enough, you were never one for sweets but something about this pie… couldn’t help but put a toothy smile on your face.

After finishing your slice of pie, which was more than enough for your appetite, you felt the pain that was encroaching throughout your figure gradually disappear. And if that wasn’t weird enough, you thought you saw a bruise on your thigh vanish, but before you could examine your body further, Toriel handed you her paw and led you to the right hand side of the house.

Confused, you spoke up, “Where are we going?”

“You wouldn’t want to sleep in those blankets would you?” Toriel chuckled as she opened a door to what you assume was her room, “I’ll fetch you something comfortable to wear for the mean time.”

She released you from her embrace and walked over to her dresser, where she pulled out an, obviously oversized, white turtleneck. After giving it to you, her eyes lit up with excitement. “Go ahead! Don’t be shy! I won’t look!” She covered her face with her paws, embarrassment slightly tingeing her cheeks.

You cracked up at her embarrassed face as you measured the piece of clothing on your body. Yup, definitely too big. Nonetheless, you folded it over your head and slid your head easily through the neck and sleeves. With the hem almost touching the wooden panels beneath you, you looked up at her mesmerized expression. Almost cracking up into another fit of laughter as you played with the long sleeves like those inflatable balloon men you saw on carwashes. Toriel burst into tears and laughter, seeing how childish these actions you were doing. Suddenly, she rushed over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of white socks. Your face lit up with a mischievous idea as you snatched them from her paws and slid them up your cold feet, running outside of the room immediately.

“My child! What are you doing?” She was still recovering from her fit, tilting her head to the side at your sudden enthusiasm.

Making sure the door was wide open, you slid across the wooden floor, hovering your fist over your lips and sang on the top of your lungs, “Just take those old records off the shelf!”

“Oh my child! You’re so talented!” She clapped her paws as she witnessed your shameless self.

“I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself,” you gave Toriel a wink and a flick of your hair before strutting your way over to her to the beat of the song in your head.

“Today's music ain't got the same soul!” You enunciated every little beat, “I like that old time rock 'n' roll-”

You tripped on your oversized socks and landed on Toriel’s awaiting arms. Her face was still bright with laughter as you desperately tried to get back up and compose yourself. As a blush flowered on your cheeks, you leaned down and slipped the socks off of your feet, knowing to preserve your self-confidence from further damage. 

“My child, how you amuse me so!” Toriel brushed a claw under a teary eye, still struggling to control herself.

You didn’t know what about her caused you to warm up to her like this. You trust her. Undeniably so. You felt like you could share every little tidbit of yourself to her, she felt like your mother. Although different in many aspects, Toriel felt… _familiar_ to you.

As she tucked you in her bed, she engrossed herself in your twinkling gaze. She, similar to you, was fascinated. Your wits and your charm provoked a small tear from her eye. You reminded her too well of her late son. Toriel stayed by your side that night, as you slowly drifted into the first good sleep you’ve had in years. 

Both of you came to a conclusion that night, that although this place may not be _home_ … but with this unlikely encounter, you two were sure that this could definitely be a great start for… … … a new **_home_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I guess I didn't get to that spooky encounter yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> But at least, you're safe at _home_ now.  
>  Also comment below if you got that reference that popped in my head last minute there, I would die if someone drew that hahahaha


End file.
